Ipod shuffle challenge
by mambrino
Summary: Just a bunch of Kames fluff. I did the Ipod shuffle thing and really liked it. Slash Kendall/James. Hope you like it.


**So I saw this awhile ago, but didn't have time to ever do it. Now I would like to so here is my work. Hope you like it!**

**By the way Kendall and James are between the ages of 16-18. Okay I'll shut up now.**

* * *

Gone, Gone, Gone- Phillip Phillips

" I don't think I can do this.'' Kendall cried out.

" It's gonna be okay baby. You'll be a great hockey player. I'm sure." James whispered. They stood by the door, the blonde's bags with him in one hand.

" Just- just don't forget me.'' James chocked out.

''Oh baby, I could never forget you. I'll be back before you know it.'' Kendall kissed the brunettes lips one more time, then he was gone.

* * *

Echo- Jason Walker

'' I can't believe he's gone.'' James cried to no one. The pretty boy sat on the bathroom floor for what seemed like the hundredth time with a razor blade in his hands, blood running down his arm.

His life was slowly falling apart. His father had a heart attack about a week ago and James wasn't handling it very well.  
He heard someone on the other side of the door, calling for him, but he couldn't say anything.

Suddenly the door flew open. Kendall dropped to his knees and hugged the boy close, kissing his head.

" I will help you.'' The blonde whispered and just let the boy sob in his arms.

* * *

Slipping away- Greyson Chance

Kenny, look at me. James said calmly. Their car was turned upside down on the side of the highway. Blood was now gushing from the blondes head.

''Just hold on baby, they're almost here.'' James yelled. Kendall could hear the sirens, but couldn't see them anymore. Slowly Kendall's world began to fade

''Don't leave me!'' James screamed, Then Kendall fell into the blackness

* * *

Wanted- Hunter Hayes

Kendall sat on his bed, starring out the window. suddenly the door burst open.

"Kendall you've been up here for hours.'' James said as he walked over to the boys bed, taking a seat on it.

" I know, I guess I'm just tired.'' Kendall tried to hid the sorrow in his voice, but failed miserably

" Seriously baby, what's wrong?'' The tall boy asked.

''I...I just don't feel like I'm wanted.'' Kendall whispered

" I don't get-'' Kendall was cut off when he felt a pair of soft lips kissing him softly on his own.

" I promise with all my heart, you are wanted.'' James replied

* * *

Superman- Five For Fighting

" Ugh another long day.'' Logan moaned. The other three nodded their heads, to tired to say anything more. Lately Gustovo had been working them longer and harder, especially Kendall since he was the unofficial/official Leader.

James looked over to find his boyfriend almost in tears.

" Kenny what's wrong.'' The brunette questioned.

" I feel so rundown. Maybe I'm not doing a good enough or I'm not trying hard enough.'' The blonde whimpered.

"Kendall you're not superman, and even he has a weakness. We all think you're doing great.'' James said and Logan and Carlos both agreed with James.

He gave the younger boy a kiss and left it at that.

* * *

Love somebody- maroon 5

_"Tonight is going to be a very special night.''_ James thought as he walked through the apartment. He was suited up in a black tux for his one year anniversary with Kendall. They were supposed to be at the restaurant in fifteen minutes.

He walked into the living room to see Kendall sitting on the couch with his favorite acoustic guitar.

"Come one baby, we gotta be there in fifteen minutes.'' James said to the blonde.

"Hold on, I want to play you something.'' Kendall replied. He than began to strum his guitar.

song break

James held tears in his eyes. ''That was beautiful.'' was all he could say. He didn't care if they were late to the restaurant. All that mattered was that he was with his boyfriend who loved him.

* * *

Blame it on September- AllStar Weekend

Kendall was really gone. Sure James and Kendall had fights, but this time Kendall couldn't forgive him. The blonde had caught jeff in bed with James. Kendall had run out crying and the next day his things were packed in a bag.

James screamed for him to come back, but it was to late. Kendall was gone and no matter how hard he cried he was never coming back. James had to except and move on but it was hard. How could he do this to Kendall the love of his life.

* * *

Because you live- Jesse McCartney

Tonight was the night when Kendall would confess his feelings to James. His best friend who had known since he was 4.

The blonde looked next to him to see James starring at the T.V.

"James I need to tell you something.'' Kendall said

''hmm.'' James moaned, looking at the younger boy.

"For the longest time I've been in love with you, but I was so scarred to tell you because I don't want to mess up our friendship. But now I'm telling you how I feel.'' Kendall explained anxiously

The blonde waited for James to get up and run away in disgust, but it never happened. Instead James leaned over and pushed his lips on Kendall's.

"I was too''

* * *

Bleeding out- Imagine Dragons

Kendall stood at his father's grave sight. Allowing a single tear to slip from is eye as the snow began to come down harder on the tall boy. Suddenly He felt a hand grab his shoulder. He turned around to see his boyfriend looking at him.

"I can't believe eight years ago he left the world.'' Kendall sobbed. James pulled the boy into a hug and kissed his forehead.

"I know you know that he would be proud if he was still here.'' James whispered. Kendall looked up with a small smile on his face, then gently kissed James.

* * *

Famous- Big Time Rush

"Can you believe we're here.'' Carlos screamed

They all agreed and headed off on their own to check out the new apartment. Carlos went off to the corn dog snack area, Logan headed to his new room, and Kendall and James went down to the pool area.

Suddenly Kendall stopped dead in his tracks. James noticed and stopped to.

"Kendall you okay.'' The pretty boy asked.

"I'm scarred, what if you fall for someone else.'' Kendall whispered sheepishly

James pulled Kendall close and kissed his lips. "Don't ever say that again.'' James said in between kisses.

"You are the only one I see.'' James said as they parted. Kendall nodded and they walked on.

* * *

**so there you go. I hope I did okay. If you are following my other story, i promise I haven't deserted it. I have the chapter ready I just gotta type it. Wish me luck and Review?**


End file.
